Tired Eyes Behind Masks
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: "Fighting akumas could be a pain, both in the literal and figurative sense. Mostly, though, it was just exhausting." Just for a while, two teens stop to have a break on a rooftop in Paris.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

* * *

Fighting akumas could be a pain, both in the literal and figurative sense. Mostly, though, it was just exhausting. Tikki wasn't the only one worn out by activating Lucky Charm, but, when the mask fell away and Ladybug reverted back to shy and excitable Marinette, the hero of Paris had no time to stop and rest.

It was why she liked nights like the one currently: no violence, no crimes, and no negativity. Just the beautiful backdrop of Paris lit up in all its splendour for her to gaze at until the wind got too cold for her to withstand.

Ladybug had long since found the best location to watch the city on these quiet nights – the roof of a building from where she could see the bright lights surrounding the Eiffel Tower reflect softly in La Seine – and had made it a personal mission of hers to return to the spot whenever she'd had a particularly stressful week with no time to relax.

A breeze blew cool against her skin and her pigtailed hair fluttered slightly. She brought one of her legs up to rest on the edge of the roof, the other continuing to dangle over the edge, and gazed out. A quiet serenity overtook her and if anyone could strain their eyes up to see the Parisian superhero they would have seen her smiling softly.

A new sound encroached upon her little bubble of calm, the sound of soft soled shoes landing on concrete tiles. Soon she felt the vibrations of a familiar gait heading towards her through the tiles but she didn't turn to look.

"Not going to try sneaking up on me tonight, Kitty cat?"

The individual came to a stop beside her and gently lowered himself down.

"If I'm honest, my Lady, had I known you were coming out tonight then I would not have gone patrolling myself." He offered her a languid smile.

She offered an empathetic one in return. "Long week outside of the mask, huh Chat?"

Chat nodded, his eyelids drooping slightly as if the very action of nodding was exhausting. For all she knew it probably was.

He shifted slightly, brushing their knees against each other, and rested his head down hesitantly on her shoulder. Ladybug sighed in return and brought her left hand up to brush some stray strands of blond hair away from his half-lidded eyes. Accepting that as permission to stay, Chat relaxed more and his weight became a noticeable, yet not unpleasant, pressure on her shoulder.

This wasn't a new development. Although she would often pretend to ignore it, both heroes knew that behind the masks, behind the themed suits and superpowers, there were just two people, kids really. They knew that the person behind the mask had friends and family and responsibilities (perhaps more mundane than saving Paris from evil, but responsibilities nevertheless) and they knew that sometimes, for those two kids, it felt like they were carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders and they needed to escape.

And so they had come to an unspoken agreement; although the masks would always stay on, on nights like these the people behind the masks could just pretend to play dress-up. They wouldn't worry about akumas and finding Hawkmoth, they wouldn't worry about the press and putting on fake smiles to reassure worried citizens, they could just be friends; joking, teasing and, ultimately, receiving comfort from the only other person on Earth who could ever understand.

Ladybug brushed her hand over his hair again and felt his warm breath on the fabric of her suit. She smiled. He was always much more agreeable without all the flirting.

"I'll wake you up when your ring starts to beep."

He moved his head along more, his soft hair tickling the edge of her jaw as he nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his eyes finally flutter shut and the ghost of a smile graced his features.

"It would be much appreciated, my Lady."


End file.
